Otterpaw
OtterPaw Name Breakdown Otter: a semi-aquatic fish-eating mammal of the weasel family, with an elongated body, dense fur, and webbed feet. Otter's parents thought that they should wait longer to name their kits, so they oculd know what they were like. Otter was named 'otter' because he loved water, and his pelt was mostly brown, like an otter. Paw: The common suffix for an apprentice. Random fact: '''Otterpaw feels more comforable in water. Due to his awkward nature, he feels that he can get away from other cats/predators in the water easier than on land. OtterPaw is a young tabby tom, who is very small for his age. He loves being around other cats, but he is kinda awkward. Otter, his mother and his siblings lived as loners before Otter found CC. They had lived very far away, in a quiet meadow by a river, that was about 4 day journey from CC territory. When two-legs came and developed their home into buildings, they had to move. Otter's father had left when he was very young, and Otter always dreamed of finding his father. His siblings, Fern and Sparrow, teased him, saying he was too small to live on his own. This made Otter very angry, making him work harder, and learn to fight on his own. When they made their journey to find a new home, it went very badly. They couldn't find food or shelter, and they kept running into farms with dogs. One day Otter's mother was killed by a dog, and Fern and Sparrow decided to leave. They were only about moons old, but Fern and Sparrow were strong, and knew how to hunt. Otter was left alone. He traveled past the farm where his mother was killed, and found a hollow tree to sleep in. He managed to catch a mouse, the first food he had eaten all day. Finally, he stumbled into CC territory. When a CC patrol spotted him, they chased him. Otter, being very fast, escaped, jumping into a river. He knew how to swim, and they didn't. Eventually he was caught by a patrol after about 4 days, and taken to camp. He decided to join CC, and has lived there to this day. OtterPaw is a small tabby and white tom, with very long legs. His paws are Small has a very long tail. One of his eyes is complettely white, because it was scratched by a fox. He can still kinda see from it, but it is completely white, with a long scar running from above his eye to his chin. He has a scar on the side of his back left leg, and another on his left shoulder. His tabby and white pelt is very unsually spotted, with splotches of tabby all over. He doesn't eat very much, due to an eating disorder he has, which results in him passing out sometimes. Stats: Offense: 7/10 Defense: 7/10 Leadership: 6/10 Climbing: 9/10 Emotional strength: 7/10 Intelligence: 9.5/10 Physical strength: 6/10 Swimming: 15000/10 (he is da best. swimmer. everr.) Sociability: 7/10 Herb Knowledge: 7/10 Agility: 9.5/10 Stamina: 8/10 Stealth: 9/10 Speed: 7/10 (hah on land) '''Positive Traits: Kind(heh sometimes), loves playing with cats younger than himself, energetic(sometimes), very smart Nuetrel Traits: Cunning, loves tricking and sneaking, most of the time he is very mature, but sometimes he acts very immaturely, very awkward but not shy, very sarcastic at times, super sassy most of the time, he is very suspicious of cats he doesnt know, Brave, but he is scared of cats older than him, making it hard to make friends with him if you are older, but once you gain his trust he is a loyal and protective fren <3 Negative Traits: Tends to ignore other cats when they insult him(or he thinks they are insulting him), is skiddish and nervous around cats he doesnt know Otter'paw has a disorder, which makes him not able to feel pain. So, he does not realize it when he is hungry or hurt. This is sometimes a good thing, making him not held back by a scar or wound, so he just keeps on fighting. But, he tends to get much worse wounds then most people, because he does not watch out or care if he get hurt. He is a very active cat, and has trouble sleeping most of the time. He always wants to be doing something. Cats Otterpaw is attracted to: '''NONE he is a lonely bb '''Cats that are attracted to Otterpaw: '''Nope none he is lonely '''Friends/family/adopted family Fern//20% trust//sister//made up character Sparrow//15% trust//brother//made up character Blossom//90% trust//mother//made up character SilentBreeze//85% trust//mentor//dragonkitty(I forgot the numbers) "Silentbreeze is a great mentor. I hope I can become a warrior as good as him someday. He is pretty busy with Kestrelwing, because she is going to have kits, but I'm sure he will take me out to train anyways." ~Otterpaw on SilentBreeze~ ScaredFrost//65% trust//acquaintance//dragonkitty37 "ScaredFrost is weird... she kinda creeps me out. There is something up with her... Yesyes I have noticed she is leaving at night..." ~Otterpaw on Scaredfrost~ Kestrelwing//65%//acquaintance// "Kestrelwing is so energetic... and loud. She sure is an unusual cat, her pelt and her personality. She is pretty weird. She isn't the type I would go up and talk to." ~Otterpaw on Kestrelwing(my oc)~ Category:Original Character Category:Feline